Along Came a Spyder
by Greendew
Summary: Jump City is a melting pot of villians and young heroes that an OC spy stubbles across during a job and she finds it too interesting to leave. A story of Jump City.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans period, nor do I make a profit for writing.

Author's Briefing: This is a story of Jump City's more interesting days told through Remmy's eyes. I tried writing her as a static character that for the most part is independent of the war between good verses evil. She became a spy because of her one ability, a very limited ability, as a shape shifter. The story will implicate her limits. Warning, there will be slash, fowl language, and big words. If you find any of these offensive you may have a problem with this fic. Red X is the love interest, but I don't think he will even come into the light until the end of chapter four.

Umm… The only other OC that I think will be in this fanfic will be Mia, and she won't ever be seen in this story, which will be explained in the first two chapters. Any criticism would be appreciated and I deeply apologize for the errors I have missed.

Chapter 1 The Evils Of Cell Phones

There are many times anyone does not want their cell to go off, but since Remmy had to justify times to keep her cell on for her job, she limited it to three specific situations when phones were unacceptable. The first is when you are in bed. A bed is a sanctuary, it doesn't matter if you are break the law on a daily basis a disruption in bed could be considered deadly, and at least it was to Remmy. To her it didn't matter if she had just won the lottery or her neighbor's house was just set on fire, if someone called on her cell while she was sleeping, the innocent phone usually ended up on the wall, then on the ground in pieces.

Remmy reached for her phone, blinking at the darkness of her room trying to remember why she had woken up when she heard the voice. "Hello, we are trying to get the word out on our new product. Customers who have bought the coverage service that you currently have, have often bought this new package of…."

Click.

A crash from the far wall would usually follow and then silence.

Sweet, glorious silence, and so perfect that you could get drunk off of it and pass out again.

It had become her custom after being woken one too many times by some unfortunate telemarketer for Remmy to put a note pad and pen by the bed side just for such occasions. Having a place to write down names of potential lives and company names to ruin in return for ruining her sleep, let her fall asleep again easier knowing she would not need to try and recount such trivial details the next morning.

Often enough, calls at 2 in the morning came from out of country and instead of wasting resources for immediate satisfaction several categories, which included India, Jamaica, and a few small third world countries. She told herself if she ever got a job in any of those countries, a string of vandalism will unexpectedly hit telemarketers. That thought comforted her while she snuggled in the warmth of her bed under a mountain of pillows.

With the few exceptions such as phone sex, phones did not belong in the bedroom.

The second most horrible time to receive attention from a phone is during a movie. If Remmy wasn't researching, actively doing, or recuperating from a job then she spent most of her free time sleeping, eating, or watching a movie. All types of film genre's littered the shelves that stored hundreds of DVDs next to her entertainment center. What better way to distress then escape reality by watching someone else's dilemmas? After seeing "28 Days Later" and the zombies, a simple matter like shrinking a favorite sweater not even worth mentioning. Her ex-boyfriend disagreed, but that might have been because it was his sweater.

But because of her movie hobby, the couch wasn't too safe for cell phones either. Shards of broken plastic bits decorated the living room floor on all sides of the couch. Remmy had looked into alternative solutions instead of breaking all those phones, but because of her steady income and a small satisfaction she got from it, she quickly gave up the thought. Instead she bought a target to poster to the wall to practice her aim.

It might be hard to understand for those people who love and cherish their phones like children, but who wouldn't go into a fit of rage as the fight between the two hot guys on the screen was ruined by a annoying cry of a cell phone? A screaming baby could only be more annoying. Most of the times the caller was her manager, a guy she knew only as Uncle, that called about a job for her. Job's meant that her movie habit would be put on cold turkey till the job was done. So a job in the middle of the movie always left her in a sour mood. That left her with only two outlets for her take her frustrations out on before having to shift attention to her job; either her cell or Uncle. She ended up buying several new phones for just in case Uncle called mid-movie, keeping them in a box full in the entertainment center, near her DVD's and on hand.

Buying new cell phones were a hassle at times, but Remmy knew it would be more of a hassle to find a new manager. It didn't hurt that there was a cute guy to flirt with at the cell store who got her special deals when she bought in bulk. Who knows what he thought she did with all the black flip phones she bought.

While a majority of the times mangled phones were ensured after certain calls, not every phone call had a violent out come. Sometimes, when she got into a character from the film that she would answer the phone as said character; cause who knows, little Timmy could have fell down the well. The "friends" knew that if she answers the phone as Donkey from Shriek, (tis a classic), that they better have something important to tell her, because despite the fact Donkey is a Disney character, he would learn how to curse somewhat colorfully, sprinkled with a few layers of death threats. Thankfully for her love of movies, she could count the number of friends that had her number on one hand. Those few who did have her number learned the importance of texting amazingly fast.

The third time it Remmy found to be a bad time for the cell phone to ring was on the job. Most bosses and managers would agree, but this was more of a self initiated rule. Most of the time a call was could be considered perfectly fine, research took most of her time up, most was prep, and a phone call could interrupt little. Other times, like current situation her job demanded her attention, so she found it was safer to assume calling during her office hours were not a good idea either.

This particular job, she was currently three feet above the vase, dangling from a metal support beam, at approximately three a.m., with guards that were supposed to be making rounds every half hour to check out this part of the museum. As luck would have it, a beeping, muffled by the shorts she was wearing, let her know that someone was calling. Thankfully for the phone, she could not get away with throwing it against the wall with her current position.

"Who do I know that would call at the unholy hour of three in the morning? They better be dying, or they'll be on my list..." Was all she could think before putting it on silent mode, put it in her back pocket, and shove it to the back of her mind. No matter who was calling, it was more important to get the job done before she talked.

She leaned closer to the vase, letting her arms dangle over her head, and arranging her legs to balance so that when she arched her back she could provide a natural counter weight for herself. One hand held a small device that was to be planted and the other held a substance to attach and help conceal the device till the party started. Thankfully her lithe form could naturally hold this position, but it was one of the reasons she chose to shift to this form.

For a person just entering the room, it looked like she could be kneeling on the ceiling, meditating. If she lowered her heart rate a bit more and arranged her legs a bit more, she could have. Though despite how tempting a bit of meditation sounded after being called, she was against the idea of being there when the guards made their rounds. A quick check of her watch and she figured that wouldn't happen for another twenty five minutes.

The museum was known for science and history, hosting many different exhibits along with certain items that ranged from ancient artifacts of ancient Egypt to priceless Italian renaissance jewelry. This particular room was filled with Roman styled artifacts. Nothing special except its location and certain blind spots it the cameras. Items lined the wall varying from vases, to maps, to metal implements that looked like old amour. If this had been an extraction job, she would have gladly added one of the finer gold vase to her collection at home. Alas she had not time or extra bag with her this time and almost pouted at the idea. Almost.

Time to focus again and she narrowed her eyes at the distracting shiny gold leaving peaking at her out the corner of her eye. The vase she was planned to get her hands dirty with is an ordinary ancient clay garden verity; well, except for the shiny bits of gold and random people decorating the side. One of the dudes looking out was in a constant pose to look like he was flipping her off, but that might have been the angle she was positioned. Or maybe it was, and that's what made this vase priceless. Either way it was nothing special to her, not enough shiny bits. She was only interested in the vase's location, which was perfectly in the path of the guard's round.

With a few flicks of the wrist and she after concealing the "present", no bigger than a button, into one of the many cracks that the vase sported the hard part was done. Another item off her list.

Feeling satisfied with her work she might have patted herself on her back if she hadn't hanging up side down. In process of returning to an upright position after slipping her tools in her belt and swinging herself forward, her cell went off mid swing. Vibrate this time, but it still startled her. In a room that echoes whispers, it could still be considered a sniper's target. Somehow the vibrate sounded seemed louder than the earlier ringing. With each second a string of curses flowed through her mind. "Bloody son of a bitch… feed the mother fucker to rabid baboons…rip out their toe nails with a rusty pliers if I get my hands on them…" The tirade went to different methods of painful actives through her mind in time with each buzz. The morbid thoughts soothed her urge for reflexive violence.

She stole a glance at her watch. 3:02 a.m. The guards wouldn't be back for another thirteen minutes and it would probably be smarter to ignore the calls. Remmy quickly changed her mind when she glanced at the caller id and saw it was a disposable number that only Mia would use. She knew this person well enough to know they would not give up. Mia had a sense for picking her moments to calls and needing to talk, despite what Remmy was doing at the time. This was both a curse and a blessing at times, and due to certain details, Remmy always made time to talk to Mia, no matter how she felt towards phones at the moment.

"Hello." She answered, talking through my glove to keep from my voice caring while trying to sound like she was just woken up. "Mia…what are you calling at a time like this for?"

"Hey…um. Nice day we are having? Can you talk right now, I have something on my mind?" The voice sounding nervous rang out. Remmy had never met Mia, but from her voice she pictured a small teenage Latina girl, due to occasional slip of accent. This alone did not give Remmy enough information to track the girl who called at inopportune moments down, instead she had given up on ever finding Mia. Why ruin the mystery, even if it meant the occasional internal fights with the cellular device.

"Mia, you do realize the time?" Of course she did.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about the time differences. With you there…and me here…and umm. Well I just woke up…and I kinda had a bad dream. It was really scary and I don't even remember most of it now…but I know it was bad." From the small noises that Mia let slip it had sounded like she was somewhere close to crying. She hated it when people cried; it got things all gooey in more than one sense.

"Mia lots of people have dreams darling, it's what they do when they sleep…" Remmy used a voice she felt a mother should use, caring yet firm. This felt like she was talking to a little kid and it sounded like Mia was having a panic attack. A shiver traveled down her back at how situation panned out in her mind; this just another reason Remmy why never planned to conceive. She got so lost in thought about kids that she almost jumped two feet at what Mia next shouted into her ear.

"Not just another dream…it was a DREAM! You were in it!" Then Mia started yelling, and no one likes being yelled over the phone; thankfully Remmy had made her way outside the museum and onto the roof. It was a basic gravel stretch except for a beautiful glass skylight which she would admire if not been for the shouting in her ear. "There were these people in scary masks and they made you scary too and then these people came after you and you were still scary and then…" Remmy stopped listening to check her watch. 3:06. still had plenty of time to walk across the roof and not have anyone looking up and spotting her. "…then there was this flashing light…"

"Sweetie? I am going to have to call you back later. I have to work this morning. I will be home in a few days and if this new DREAM is as important to repeat itself, we will sit down and discuss it while I have my morning coffee. Cause if you don't hang up right now I am fixing to jump off a roof." Remmy hissed the last part, trying to make it sound more of a threat of self harm instead of something she was actually planning on doing.

A quick good bye was vaguely heard, a click, while Remmy was praising the glorious silence that tingled in her ear. Remmy quickly put the phone away, deciding not to trash it till she was out of the target area. It was till she got a text and she had to hold back her reflex of throwing the cell onto the black street below. Of course it was from Mia, and out of mere annoyance, chose to ignore it and shove back into her back pocket before the violent urges won. "If I ever find this girl I will tie her down and make her watch infomercials and let her eat nothing but marmite…"

The crisp air sent pleasant chills down her spine and relieved the tension from the phone call. Remmy lived for nights like this. The adrenaline pumping through her system, a freedom from the restrictions of the justice system, and seeing her hard play out work become a reality. These nights that she felt the most alive was the reason why she could never stop doing what she did. Morals be damned, she was happy were she was.

A quick count of ten brought her down to where she needed to be.

Research target, check.

Acquire equipment, check.

Break in and place explosive in vase, check.

Time; a quick glace told her 3:14.

Back on track, Remmy leaned over the glass ceiling and saw the guard approaching the Roman room. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1... Boom. The explosion hardly rattled the windows it was so weak, but probably showered the unsuspecting guard with grey dust of whatever that pot was made of. As the sound of crashing Roman art works died down, Remmy had already taken off in the other direction. All it took was a quick jumped from the roof, a set cables to volley over to the set smaller buildings surrounding the museum, and she was safely in on the top floor of a parking building. From there she hopped along the shingles to a rooftop that was arranged with flower pots and removed a black jacket from under a cardboard box that she had placed there nine hours before. Her favorite jacket, she never did a job without it. The black fabric would cloak her body suit, which wasn't exactly street wear. The adrenaline rush from the job was already starting to fade as her breathing evened out; she desperately wanted to jump a few more house tops just to keep her high but refrained from indulging herself. The moon seemed to mock her self dissatisfaction with its craters and imperfect circular face, it made her want to punch a baby. Despite her sudden violent urges she resigned to continue her way back to the hotel where a bed would be awaiting her.

A fire escape led her to an alley that was empty, she checked twice, then easily make her way down to the streets, blending in as well as anyone could at the early hour. As she started the walk back to her hotel, her adrenaline rush finally left her and her need for sleep caught up with her. 3:35. Remmy smiled, a good time to sleep.

The next day she was in a good mood, to the point of dancing around her room and whistling. She snuggled in her warm hotel robe and bed after taking a shower and all other morning rituals complete and began reading of her work in the newspaper while sipping her cup of coffee. This was only a small pleasure she allowed herself only after a success, she didn't brag often, but she held great pride in her work and was always interested in what the press had to speculate about it.

Remmy was always astounded how fast the press worked and wrote all their stories, and this one didn't disappoint. About a fourth of a page was dedicated to some details of her trick. "SUSPISIOUS HAPPENINGS IN THE ART", the titles seemed a bit glossy, a picture of the vase was shown, pre-detonation of course. The article was mostly details, background of the museum and of the vase itself; all of which Remmy had found out previous in her research for the job. The article went on to say that the vase blew up with only the guard in the room. Some sad museum official statements were made on how upsetting it was for a priceless artifact… blah blah blah. Remmy skimmed for the juicy bit and felt butterflies when she saw it. "Due to security reasons, the museum officials have decided to replace the museum watch crew till the case has been resolved in a way to keep future events such as this one from happening." In other words : because the museum owners were pretty pissed that a priceless vase blew up for no apparent reason, all the night security guards had been "replaced". Or in other case it was a nicer way of saying fired.

Remmy had no idea why someone would hire a spy to get some security guards fired, but as long as someone was willing to pay her fee, she could care less. And, admitting it, she had a bit more fun that she expected to.

Now the big choice was between if either she should go to sleep now, or go explore the Jump City. Weighing both options in her head she was about to get out of bed when another sip of coffee made her remember Mia's text. She took out her phone remembering the text and it read, **"You were followed. - Mia"**

She chocked on her coffee and muttered. "…I hate cell phones." She didn't know which she wanted to bang into the wall this time, her phone or her head.

------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Earlier…

A quiet neighborhood apartment complex during the day that filled with noisy partying college students at night suited Remmy just fine. No one ever noticed her comings and goings to the newly renovated complex because with the cheep fast food she often brought home after a job she blended right in with college kids. The cops even came by a few times a month for some of the more aggressive parties and not once gave her a second look. It was like hiding in plain sight. Who needs an evil lair when the rent is so cheep and the irony was so delicious?

Remmy was sitting back watching television, relaxing with a cup of tea, taking a break in between jobs. It was too late for caffeine and too early to snag some of her neighbors booze for kicks. Her last job left her with a foul taste in her mouth and made her decide that she would never take another civil dispute based mission again. She could care less if the "hottest" couple were cheating on each other, it left her feeling dirty working for the tabloids and even if the money was good, it never gave her the adrenaline rush she was looking for. "Forget the nasty aftertaste, its down right depressing," mumbled to herself and emptied her cup.

Even though she was detaching herself from work, she stayed dressed in her basic outfit of mini shorts and black dress like jacket that draped over her thighs, and was currently huddled under several blankets. The freckles were rare and could easily be taken care of, but they would be gone by tomorrow anyway. Today she was a pretty little red head with a face full of freckles. Most days she stood at the average height for women of 5'4, but she often wore different heights of heels and boots, so her average swayed around 5,7 out of home.

The air conditioner hummed in the background with a steady drip of condensation and the steady drip started to remind her of her life. Over the past months her missions were starting to get repetitive, and in so, quite boring. Because her line of work as a spy, she not often got to venture too close to the heroes of the different cities she traveled to. This she speculated took out most of the fun of the playing the bad girl or breaking any law. Being a spy often meant under cover, recon, thievery, and a few computer hacking jobs; but where is the fun if you don't even have a chance of getting caught by the best?

Remmy sighed. This was the umpteenth time she was watching "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and it still made her smile and could lift her mood. Of course this was ruined all too soon by the buzzing of her cell. The caller id said Uncle, but it was not really surprising since only Uncle and Mia had her number. Uncle was her middle man, the one who handled the details between the clients and her work. He was the miracle man who had the patience to do deals with the people, getting her the price she asks for depending on the job type, and any background details from the customer in case the job was requested done in a certain way; basically every spy's dream of a manager.

Even though she was a bit upset to be interrupted during a movie, she had her fingers crossed that Uncle got her a good gig this time. Somewhere in India, she hoped, it was the end of spring this time of year and she had that list of telemarketing bastards to visit too. The thought lifted her mood enough to answer the phone without jabbing the talk button.

"Good evening Uncle. What do you have for me?" Remmy tried not to sound too eager, but she would do anything for an adrenaline fix soon or get a chance to get even with those telemarketers.

"Good to hear you so eager. A new client popped up and asked directly for someone of your talents. It's a rather rudimentary job, but the client has no specifics on how they want the job done, so you may have fun with the planning on this one. The fee was slightly less than the normal negotiation, but if all goes well, they have promise to have future jobs for you." Uncle had a deep soothing voice, one that worked exceptionally well for negotiation, and she thought that voice could close any deal transaction, but then again it was only some person's voice through a synthesizer.

She had never really met Uncle before. When she first worked with him she had asked him if he had ever worked as a phone sex operator and if not he would make a lot of money doing it. He had laughed a dry laugh, and she had a suspicion confirmed he did not appreciate it as a complement when she was signed up for a months worth of building surveillance. That was the most boring job she had ever taken and she kept it strictly business with Uncle from then on. She decided that he sounded too old for her anyway.

"Well when you say it like that, how can I say no?" Remmy reached over, grabbed a notebook, pen, and curled up into the blankets awaiting details. "Give it to me old man."

"Your destination is in Jump City. Rent a hotel under one of your usual names. Get me the name of the hotel and I will get you the details then. Pleasant flight." A sound of a click later made Remmy realize that Uncle must have been using a public phone otherwise he would have gone into more specifics. Going over the conversation, someone could have easily assumed that she was a hooker and he was her pimp. She laughed at the thought. Maybe she was, in a way.

She looked down at the only thing she had written on the paper. Jump City. She reached over for her laptop and goggle mapped her target. The image of a bayside city had just popped up on her screen when she heard her cell go off again. A text this time.

"**Get a souvenir to send to me! - Mia"**

------------------------------------------------------------

Currently

Even now, rechecking her in mail box, the words send small shivers down her spine. The thought of someone admiring her work at the museum didn't bother has much as the thought of someone following her in the shadows without her knowing. While feeling a bit creeped out, she also started to feel stupid; she had not even planned in case this situation arose. She imagined a muscular figure camouflaged in black watching her run away from the museum from one of the taller buildings that stood on the east side. In her mind he looked pretty cute, least he could do was… Remmy stopped mid thought, tempted to bang her head against the nearest wall, and chose instead a second cup of cheep coffee the hotel room provided. She needed something stronger than this

Immediately after receiving her text she swept the room for bugs or camera's. She had done this after checking in the previous day and the results were the same. Nothing; and finding nothing did little to calm her nerves. Either this unknown knew how to plant a bug, or they only became interested after her late night fun.

Remmy sighed, drank the last dregs of the coffee, and got comfortable by lying back on her bed to think over her options. She quickly dismissed the idea of reporting this little plot twist to Uncle. He would just tell her to lay low and not give her some more surveillance jobs for a while. The thought made her shiver. This would do nothing for her reputation either.

She started going over her options in her head. If she left she could reach the city limits in about fifteen minutes, travel to the next big city, catch a plane, and be back in her apartment before the end of the day. Remmy frowned at this; it would be a rushed option and would feel like running away. It would also indicate that she had figured out she was being followed. This piece of information, if she could twist it, is something she could use to her advantage. Groaning she pulled herself up again into a sitting position.

"I'm going to need more coffee." Remmy confirmed with herself while looking in the mirror. Today a pale girl with long black hair was staring back at her, that when she checked traveled past her butt. Remmy had long ago given up on changing her appearance every time she woke up, it took a bit of physical effort and all her effort to not turn out disfigured. As long as she fit into clothes she brought with her on jobs, why bother? The body was only a shell to her since she could change it so easily. Though, when getting a full look at the body reflecting in the mirror, she did admit that this new appearance was smoking hot. Remmy woke up plenty enough times as a guy to not care about gender differences, though dating girls did have more drama baggage then guys. "Damn these teenage hormones of mine…"

Her sexual thoughts about her own body told her she would not get any more helpful thought process working without another coffee, Remmy quickly put on her shorts, top, and jacket. Something like this would not rattle her cage, she told herself. Mia would always send her a heads up if she was in any real danger. She would just stay away from people in "scary masks" and try to keep herself from acting too scary. Mia's messages were almost no help until they actually made any sense, and by that time Remmy could make the prediction herself.

She looked down at her cell, almost daring it to go off, tucked it in the back pocket of her shorts, and left her room in search of the closest café.

-------------------------------------------

It was just not her morning. Not even after walking a block away from her hotel a girl in another person runs her down. A flash of a grinning cat mask and green outfit was the only look she got before the girl disappeared into a side alley leaving her on the ground.

"Not my morning…" Remmy told herself as she picked herself up off the ground in attempt to continue her search for caffeine. Halfway up a thought hit Remmy and she froze. "Oh shit… was that a "scary mask"? With my luck it was. Shit. Can my day get any…?" She didn't have time to finish her inner angstin because right then she saw a green wolf running at her. Seeing a beast like that running right at makes the option of flight very appealing, so after the shock wore off it took a bit of self discipline to not move.

Within a few seconds the green wolf was into pouncing distance and still didn't look any friendlier. Remmy's inner resolve was turning to doubt by the second. She was a spy; her fighting skills were limited to evasion techniques; though in the current situation she was making plans to expand her horizon. Preparing to turn and run down the same alley as the "scary mask", Remmy found herself frozen as she was surrounded by a black energy. She shivered, it reminded her of an ice bath, but it protected her from the green canine.

"Beast boy, this is not her. You're a wolf, use your nose." An annoyed voice spoke out somewhere above Remmy's right shoulder. A glimpse of fluttering purple fabric was all she could see.

The green wolf turned from Remmy, who was still in the black bubble, to sniff at the side walk. She could hear the wolf's deeply inhaling trying, but failing to pick up a scent for some reason. Completely ignored now, Remmy was still recovering from her shock when she found herself wondering what upset her more. It was a tie between being kept from her caffeine, or her almost wolf food because of mistaken identity, or her current cold bubble experience, or the fact that her phone just received another text. It was all starting to piss her off.

"If you are looking for the mask, she just ran past me." Remmy figured if she tried to help the situation would go faster.

"Where did she go?" The same voice asked.

"That way." A simple answer, head motion was all she could muster, and before the footsteps faded, she was out of the bubble. Remmy was again left alone. Too bad all she could do with her neck while in the bubble was jerk it around. They assumed downtown and had taken off in the wrong direction, but Remmy wasn't going to bother correcting them in her current mood.

She watched the two figures run down town and smiled, it felt good to be a bitch sometimes. A small glance at the alley where the figure disappeared, still smiling, called out to the emptiness. "They left, you should get going." Remmy turned attempting to leave and reach for her phone to check the text, when a voice made her freeze.

"That was stupid of you." A flash of green and the figure was standing by the side of a dumpster not far into the alley holding some wicked looking claws that gleamed in the light. A smiling cat mask hide the girl's face, but the body type and hair matched Remmy's current profile. Almost like twins, one in long black jacket the other in a green kimono. They were so similar she almost forgave the green wolf for mistaken identity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remmy's cursed at herself as curiosity took over. She decided to see where the conversation would go and held her back straight. Remmy was determined to not be intimidated.

"Since you saved me some trouble, I guess I can leave you alive." The masked girl slinks forward while she about purrs out the line. They began sizing each other up and the atmosphere was getting tense.

It's bad to get distracted while talking to anyone who has access to sharp or dangerous weapons, but a quick glance at the text from Mia got Remmy all unfocused from the approaching potential threat. Her mind was racing she didn't even realize that the masked girl got within arm length distance, which was too close for her taste especially when she didn't even know what this girl was capable of yet. Remmy snapped back to reality when she heard glass break under the other girls shoes only four feet away from her. This girl in green had nice taste in boots.

"So…Jade, is it? How about we go out for a bagel and coffee? It will give us some time to discuss business." Remmy wasn't sure who was in shock more and did her best not to let is show. She felt cheated that she had to school her face quiet while the other girl got a grinning mask. The girl, now known as Jade, took a few moments to play off her surprise, while Remmy mused how Mia could still surprise her after a year. As fun as explaining in a back alley to what appeared to be an offensive girl in shock sounded, Remmy let the girl read the text Mia had sent her, before the shock wore off and was either asked questions or killed by the grinning cat.

"**Jade is a pretty kitty who loves bagels. Play nice you two and have fun. - Mia"**

Jade was still frozen and was going through the options in her head. The mask hid Jade's face, but she was thinking so hard that Remmy could almost hear the gears turning in her head. Obviously Jade's curiosity won out the death options and decided that they could not discuss this new interesting circumstance with the Titans searching for her. She quickly returned to reality and moved behind the dumpster that she first hid behind. Remmy almost thought the girl was going to retreat back into the shadows for more time to think about this new plot twist, but a voice in her head told her that Mia was never wrong and soon wasn't disappointed in the little voice.

"Toss over your jacket." Jade's voice called. She was as curious at this situation as Remmy and wondered what she could get out of this. Besides this girl looked no match for her and got the Titans off her back. It couldn't hurt to indulge and take some time off for a bagel.

Within seconds of handing over her jacket, a mask-less Jade emerged in Remmy's black jacket. It fit Jade the same as its owner, except for a slight bulge where a tell tale sign of Jade's hidden claws and mask were stashed. The pockets did miracles to hide things and was one of the main reasons Remmy loved the jacket. Jade had a smile similar to her mask's and lifted her hand from said pocket.

"Some fun huh?" Jade commented and held up the extra button sized bomb in between her fingers. It was the one Remmy forgot to take out from last night's job only slightly surprised that Jade had been able to recognize it for what it was. "Glad we got the same taste."


End file.
